I know
by Spoot Poot
Summary: The things a woman goes through just to look good for you jerks! Well, now you know!


Spoot: Wanna help me with this one?

Penny: Sure sweetie!

Spoot: Ok, knock knock-

Penny: Don't you start!

I know

Lenard was about to enjoy a hardy slice of apple pie. He was about to bring a fork full to his lips, opening his mouth, but Penny hollered out from the bathroom. He jumped up, dropping the fork, and almost upsetting the plate in his lap. "Are you ok!" he hollered, rushing the door. He didn't wait, because she didn't really have a good enough answer. He barged right in, and then covered his eyes. She was sitting in the tub, her knees tucked into her chest. "Geez, sorry!" He snapped, as he fidgeted a bit. "Sweetie, we've seen each other naked." She said flatly. He looked up, keeping his eyes covered a bit. "I-I know." He said, lowering his hand. "I knew that." He said with an awkward smile. "Uh, are you ok?" He asked again.

She moved around a bit, slipping a nip for a second. This did not go unnoticed by him, he smiled. "Yeah, see. I nicked myself shaving." She showed him her barely bleeding knee. "Oh, you guys do that too." He said, playing with his hands, trying to find something to do. "Yes Lenard, we shave." She said with a smile. "Sit down." Lenard looked at the toilet, then closed the lid, and sat down. "No, I mean, you guys get nicked." He said. She nodded, and looked up at the window cell, then reached up and grabbed up a product. "Well, I'll leave you alone now…" He said, standing. "No, it's ok. Sit, I don't mind the company." He sat back down, with a light, "Oh"

She squeezed the white goop on her finger tips, and began to rub it on her face. "What's that for?" He asked. She looked over at him, when she was done. He giggled a bit. She smiled, "It's to keep my skin clear." She said. He nodded. "It already was." He said as he shifted on the seat. She looked over, and giggled. "I know." With that, she cupped her hand under the water, and began to splash it on her face. He watched in awe as she completed her task. She looked at him when she was finished. "Enjoying yourself?" He squirmed awkwardly, making her laugh.

He watched as she reached over to the nobs. Hanging from them were about 5 poofs, in an assortment of colors. She was trying to decide. "Does it matter?" He asked. She grabbed the green one, and looked over at him. "Believe it or not, yes. This one will make my skin soft." She said, reaching for a few bottles of products. "It already is." He said. She grabbed a pink bottle, and then looked over at him. "I know." She then began to add the body wash to the poof, and scrub her body. Lenard blinked a few times, becoming more and more uncomfortable. Her body was amazing, and now it was wet, and lathered. Damn her.

She began to wash the suds away, watching him, watch her. "What's the matter babe?" He shook his head nervously. She suddenly jerked the poof, slinging water all over the floor, and one of his pant legs. He jumped a bit. "Sorry sweetie, I was trying not to get my hair wet…but, I did. Damn it." She hissed, dropping the poof in the water, and trying like hell to wring out her wet pony tail. "Does it matter?" He asked. She looked over at him. "Yeah'p. Helps keep my hair manageable. It's a process." She finished her task, and swung her pony over her shoulder. It stuck to her back. "It already looks good." He said softly. She giggled, and reached for her razor. "I know." She said. She began by propping her leg up, and then began to finish up her shave job. "Now I know this shouldn't matter." He said, gesturing at her. "It does. Keeps my legs smooth, and pretty." She said, finally happy with her legs, she put the razor up. He rolled his eyes. "They already are." He groaned. "I know." Was all she said.

She looked over at him, and tucked her legs into her chest. "Hi." She said. He smiled. "Are you gunna sit in there all night?" He asked. She giggled. "No, I'm done. Just enjoying the warm water for a moment, relaxing. Helps keep me calm." She said, taking a deep breath. He laughed. "Really, well, you already are, as far as I know." She pulled the plug and laughed as well. "I know." She giggled out. He sighed, watching her stand. "Mmh, hand me that." She ordered, pointing to a towel. He turned his body, spotting the towel. He reached over, grabbed it, and then handed it to her. She covered herself, and began to step out of the tub. "Look out, coming through!" She said, playfully. He reached out, offering a hand, that she gratefully took, to steady herself.

He followed, as she left the bathroom. He tagged along as she went into her room, and went into her small closet. He watched as she began to look through a bunch of products. She found something in a yellowish bowl looking thing. She left the room with it, and he tagged along. Back in the bathroom, he found her. She was fast. She was washing her hands, so it seemed. "Salt?" He asked, sniffing the air. She looked over at him. "Yeah." She said. "Are you washing your hands with salt?" He yapped. "I am. Sea salt, in fact. Helps keep my hands smooth." He leaned on the door frame, watching her wash the salt off. "They already were." He scoffed. She looked up at him, drying her hands. "I know."

He had followed her back into her room. She was putting a product on her hands. "Lotion." She began. "Helps keep my hands looking young. So don't ask." She snapped. He crossed his arms. I wasn't…" He lied. "But to be honest, they already look young." He said gently. She gave him a flat look. "I know." She said, clearly becoming aggravated. He sat on her bed, and crossed his leg over his knee. "Am I bugging you?" She looked into her little mirror, and began to rub another cream on her face. "Nu'uh." She mumbled, stretching her jaw out. "Just seems like I am. I'll leave you alone, go back to my pie." He said, with a laugh. She finished her task, and looked over at him.

"You have pie?" She asked. He nodded. "Want some?" She threw her towel on the bed, making his eyes expand. She began to dig in her drawer. "I would love some! What kind of pie is it?" He tilted his head, trying to peek. She pulled on a pair of lace panties. "Cherry…" He mumbled. She turned to him. "What?" He jumped. "A-apple!" He yelped. "Oh yum!" She snapped, reaching up, and grabbing a tee, then pulling it over her head. She grabbed a pair of boxers, and pulled them on, then smiled at him. "What do you do now?" He asked standing, and following her into the living room. She went right for the kitchen, he sat on the sofa.

"Well, a lot of the times, I have a glass of wine."

"Not now?" He asked. She was digging in her cabinets. "Nope, I guess not. Damn it…I knew there was something I forgot." He looked up and smiled sweetly. "I have whine at my place." He said deviously. She looked over at him, and put her hands on her hips. "I see what you're trying to pull. Ok, mister, what's up?" His eyes widened. "What! What are you talking about! There's nothing underhanded going on." He scoffed, almost trying to make her sound crazy. "You're up to something…you're a weasel." She said, walking over and sitting next to him. "I don't want whine." She said. He gave her a flat look. She rolled her eyes. "Ok, maybe I do." She said in a rushed tone, slapping at her knees.

He poured her a glass, and smiled, as she took it and brought it to her lips. "You know," He began, poring himself a glass. "I meant what I said. You look fine." She sipped at the white liquid, and set the glass down. "And now you see how I keep it that way." He laughed and shook his head. "No, I mean, I don't think you need any of it. I bet if you just stopped using all that for one day, you'll still look the same. I don't get why a 21 year old needs to worry about all of that anyway." He shot a coy look her way. She lifted the glass, knowing he was using flattery. Well, that, mixed with whine, made for a happy little blond. "Oh Lenard, you always know the right things to say." He looked over at her with a cocky grin. "I know." Was all he said.


End file.
